Rangers Honor
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: The Simple Life seems to evade Rioichi Ozaki. His job as a Ranger in the Johto Region seems to keep him from lifes simplicity but little does he know his Assignment in his home region keeps him from a Hell that plagues many. TF Series Minor Fiction
1. Leaving the simple life behind

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokemon and Turtlesandmonkeys owns Transformation.  
**AN: YET another spin off of the series. :P This is focusing on a new character of mine that appeared in concept stories for later usage in my Eyes of the Beholder story. How ever. Thous this is set in the universe.. it is not physicly apart of it. Like life of the beholder there will be little to no references to the virus.  
Jonesycat79 and Swack16 are well aquainted with this char so no telling you two! ^_^

Johto Region; Olivine Mountains

--

Rioichi Kusanagi Ozaki or 'Rio' as he likes to be called is your typical 17 year old teenager that got lucky to have gotten employed by the Johto Region Ranger Corps.  
To him living his life in the Ozaki Household near Olivine City was the best he could imagine and he never would have expected the going ons of the world.

He loved practicing with his grandfathers 'tanto' short sword and he sparred against his scyther everymorning.

Rio drew the sword out of its scabbard and tossed it to the ground.  
"Lets go again Scyther!" He said.

The scyther nodded in a calm manner that was uncharacteristic of its species and brought its scythe like arms into a X position.  
"Scyyyyther!!!" It cried out slashing its arms down sending energy shaped like a X at Rio who dodged.  
Rio charged with his Tanto and slashed which was blocked by the hardened blade of scythers arm.  
"SCYTHER!" It cried again knocking rio back and Slashing down which was blocked by Rio who was knocked onto his back by the force of the hit.

"What no quarter for your friend?" Rio asked playfully which got a smirk out of the Scyther.

The Scyther jabbed its arm blade down pinning Rio's jean jacket to the ground and the other cut several strands of Rio's hair.  
"HEY!! NOT THE HAIR!!" Rio said angerly.

The scyther let Rio get up and chuckled. Or atleast thats what Rio could think.

Rio sheathed the Tanto and returned the bug pokemon.

"The simple life.." He said with depression.

He went inside and headed for the vid phone. He entered a number and contacted his brother Musashi 'Rex' Ozaki.  
Rex was a 15 year old who just passed his final ranger exam and was heading towards his first assignment. Luckily Rio knew what pokemon center he was staying at. "Hey Bro." He said after Rex answered.

Rex smiled as he scratched his spiky black hair. "Yo Rio.." He said.

"Hows things goin?" Rio asked.

"So-so.. I just got a bad feeling about the area I am in.. Even Lucario here is a bit spooked.." He said looking to the side and off screen.  
Rio smiled. "Your just nervous on your first job... Well I can't talk long.. Call me when the thing is done with."

Rex smiled nervously. "If I survive it all.."

Rio laughed. "Dont say that.. Talk to you later bro." He hung up.

Rio went to go change into his Black and Red Ranger Uniform.  
The Ranger hat he wore blended nicely with his long black hair he patterned after one of his favorite anime characters. He packed the tanto and other supplies into his backpack as he prepared to go to Olivine Harbor. His girlfriend Kayu Katsuragi was the dispatcher of the Johto Rangers and she relayed this last assignment to him last night. He had to assist with some new security measure that was passed very recently.

As Rio packed he contacted his Eldest Sister Leona who also was a Johto Ranger but she was visiting a colleague in Hoenn.

"Hey lil brother.." Leona said as she tweaked her brown hair in a nervous habit of hers.  
"Sup sis.. whats goin on in Hoenn?" Rio asked as he packed.

"Well all was well till some wierd rumors went around.. I had to help my friend investigate some disappearances but we got no leads.. But the defence force seems to be out in full force in western hoenn.. only a matter of time before they get here in Slateport.. If I can I will get the first ship back to Olivine." Leona said.

"Alright.. I have to go there anyway and assist with some security thing where all inbound ships are to be checked."  
Leona frowned. "Same here at slateport.. sept its outgoing ships only."

Rio scowled. "Wierd.. anyway you missed the Omega Tournament.. I watched it on PPV and boy was it good.. Sinnohs Champion got whipped by the Omega Champ." he said changing the subject.

Leona shook her head. "Who cares about Omega.. I certainly don't."  
"Its just a tournament sis.." Rio said.

"I just dont trust companies like Omega ok..." She said.

"Yea yea.." Rio said trying to stay off her sisters bad side.

"Take care little brother.. we have to get back on duty.." She said.

"K.. love ya sis." Rio said as he hung up.

He stared out the window for a moment. _"Wierd coincidence we got similar assignments..."_  
Shrugging Rio hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder and picked up his pokeball belt containing his pokemon: Scyther, Kirlia, Jolteon, and, Warturtle.

He went outside and locked the house.

It was time to do his job and leave the simple life behind again.

--  
AN: Rioichi Ozaki. His Family has alot of anime references in it. Rio's hairstyle is patterned after Inuyashas in human form, Leona Ozaki is a char from the Anime Tank Police, and Musashi is just a common name in Anime's.

The story focus's on Rio only. Leona will appear later on but Rex will appear in another story.

Rio wont meet Akira and the others at all in this story but rumors about the Hoenn region will be heard by him.


	2. First day at Olivine

An: No note today.

--

Rio walked down the large steps the went up the hill to his house. This was the last part of Olivine where you wouldn't have a view of the ocean. As he walked he thought long and hard about his assignment.

_"Strange.. why would I be sent to Olivine for containment duty."_ He thought glumly.  
Just then his cellphone rang and he answered it.

"This is Rioichi." he said.

**_"Hey Bro. Its me." _**Rex replied.

"Hey Man. Whats up?" Rio asked wondering why he was calling a hour after they last talked.

**_"I got that feeling still but I have been diverted away for a little bit before heading to Hollys Peak."  
_**Rex said.

"Why avoid Hollys Peak? Its supposed to be the best place to get away to inland." Rio said remembering something his girlfriend said.

**_"I don't know.. but I will keep u posted on my status.. cya."_** With that he hung up.

Rio sighed. He continued on till he past the Miltank Farm that was north of the city and he arrived to find a Rangers Jeep parked near the docks.

He recognized the Ranger next to it as his friend Noa Umini. The girl was kind of a tom boy but she had her principles. Noa had medium length black hair and was dressed in the same Rangers outfit as Rio but she opted to not wear the hat.

"Heya Rio." She said walking up to him.

"Oh Hey Noa.. you got assigned here too?" He asked with curiosity.  
Noa Smiled. "Yep.. Kuya said that two others are being deployed here."

Rio took off his hat and scratched his head. "Yea? Who?"

Noa shruged this time. "Don't know.. we are kinda short staffed since Leona is out of town and several newbies and other rangers disappeared.. Its strange really."

Rio shook his head and led Noa to the pokemon center.

When the doors opened Nurse Joy walked up and gave Rio a hug. "Hello Rio! Its good to see you again."

Rio turned mildly red. The young nurse of Olivine was one of Rio's childhood friends and was the one who talked non-stop about him to the other nurses of Johto.

"Hey Joy.." Rio stammered out.

Noa rolled her eyes and pulled him away. "Don't make this job difficult for me alright.." She said causing Rio to sweatdrop.

"What she is just a friend of mine!" Rio defended.

"Yea a enthusiastic friend who may get the wrong Idea sooner or later.. by the way wouldn't kayu kill you if she found out about Joy hmm?" Noa said with a sneer.

"Blackmail...?" Rio said sweatdropping.

"Blackmail." She confirmed.

"Alright.. what do you want.." Rio asked.

She pondered a moment tapping her finger on her chin.  
"I want you to just relax and have a good life later in Life.. You been working hard.."

Rio sweatdropped again. "You suck at blackmailing.."

Noa stuck her tongue out. "Yea I know!"  
Joy smiled and walked back to her desk pretending she didn't hear anything.  
Rio shrugged. "Hey.. I appreciate your concern but I am having a normal life and I don't need to 'retire'."  
He narrowed his eyes. "Nothing will make me give up the Ranger buisness."

Noa laughed. "Yea yea..."

She walked back outside leaving Rio in the Center to ponder what happened.

As night fell a storm had come in and Rio and Noa were forced to wear rain gear as they stood out on the dock buffeted by heavy rain and wind.

"Wow this is a big storm!!" Rio yelled over the howling wind.  
Noa smacked him over the head. "Yea thanks for the observation captain obvious!"

A small cargo ship the size of a yacht docked and the captain came out. "I heard about the precautions." He said allowing Rio and Noa to look over the boat.  
Rio found a small growlith puppy lieing on the captains bed fast asleep.

"Nothing in here of not cept a growlith." Rio said through the radio fastened to his coat.  
He walked out and onto the dock. "Your docking permit." He said handing the captain a card.

"Thank you sir." The captain said heading out to the nearby pub.

Noa was talking to a Woman who Rio identified as Jasmine the olivine gymleader but Rio couldn't hear what was being discussed.

_"Probably just the lighthouse pokemon they are talking about.." _Rio looked up and saw the Lighthouse with half the floors lit. But something was wrong. The main beacon was flickering.

Jasmine and Noa ran up to Rio.

"Rio we need you to head up the light house and give the pokemon this medicine to keep its strength up.. its still a little weak from its last bout of sickness." Jasmine said handing Rio a medicine bottle.

"Right!" Rio ran off to the other pier where the Lighthouse was at.

As Rio arrived at the doors he through them open and thought one thing. _"Time to run the gauntlet_."

--  
AN: Yep time for battles and new characters arrive.  
This also featured a reference to Jonseycat79's 'Hybrids' story which is worth reading.  
See you all next time!


End file.
